Las cartas del corazón
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Tsuna recibe la noticia de que pronto va a ser casado con la heredera de otra familia mafiosa, en aquel dia, el conocer a una chica misteriosa despues de una sesión de tarot, ¿Que ocurrira? ¿y cuando llege su prometida con sus guardianes? Crossover con La sotoria della arcana famiglia TsunaxFelicita


_**Las cartas del corazón.**_

_**Escrito Por **_

_**Il Scritore Di Arcana**_

Sus pasos aunque con un sonido mudo, no dejaban de resonar con un débil pulso al correr, su respiración a cada paso se hacia mas acelerada y su boca no dejaba de exhalar e inhalar con fuerza el aire que usaba a cada paso para intentar huir de forma inútil, sabia que no podía escapar, pero aun así no podía parar en su trayecto a ningún lugar, los relojes en los hogares y negocios de la zona marcaban todos de forma sincronizada las dos de la tarde, hora aun joven para que el dia culminara y hora en la que la gente estaba mas activa en un fin de semana, algunos caminaban tranquilamente sin ninguna duda en sus mentes, otros acompañados de la familia o de sus amistades buscaban y o pensaban alguna forma de pasar un mejor rato acompañados en algún lugar aun no especificado, al igual, las parejas jóvenes y adultas, ambos tomados de la mano caminaba de forma tranquila por las calles de Namimori pensando en lo mejor que podían hacer para lograr un tiempo inolvidable en compañía de su pareja, el en cambio de los demás, no podía concentrar tan siquiera el uno por ciento de su pensar en alguna de aquellas emociones, sus pensares se encontraban cubiertos de preocupación y de angustian aumentando de forma rápida sin tomar descanso o piedad, esquivaba a todas las personas que se hallaran en su camino tropezando a veces, pero recuperándose para seguir sin importarle el cansancio, aunque en el fondo de su conciencia quería parar, no podía ya que solo quería escapar de los acontecimientos futuros.

¿Porque?, ¿Es verdad lo que está sucediendo? ¿Cual es la razón de esto? ¿Acaso no puedo rechazarlo y seguir con mi propio futuro?

Eran las preguntas que inundaban completamente sus pensamientos dejando de lado las preocupaciones típicas en las que alguien de su edad debiera pensar y meditar.

Su mirada estaba concentrada en el horizonte, sus ojos de color avellana estaban al borde de las lágrimas pero no se notaban debido a que algunos de sus mechones cubrían perfectamente sus ojos a momentos, no lograba escapar de la ciudad y aunque lo consiguiera, esa persona lo traería de vuelta para hacerle cumplir los deberes impuestos como el decimo jefe de la familia Vongola, lo quisiera o no.

Hace una hora antes.

— ¡¿Que es lo que acabas de decir?! — Aquel grito conjunto desvaneció de golpe toda la tranquilidad abundante en las cercanías de la casa de los Sawada, aquel sonido proveniente de las bocas de Tsunayoshi Sawada, el próximo jefe de la familia Vongola y su guardián de la tormenta, amigo y autoproclamada mano derecha de este, Gokudera Hayato los cuales observan con gran asombro al mensajero de la noticia los cuales se encontraban en el cuarto de este, acompañados de algunos otros guardianes.

Si, felicidades Tsuna, dentro de pocas horas conocerás a tu prometida. —- Sin inmutarse siquiera por la reacción de ambos jóvenes, Reborn se hallaba sentado encima de la mesa del cuarto de Tsuna, luciendo su traje de color negro y su sombrero del mismo color con una franja horizontal anaranjada a juego, observaba sin expresión alguna la escena.

—- ¡Pero Reborn!, Ya dije que no voy a ser heredero de la mafia, además, por que necesito ahora una esposa, aun estoy en secundaria, ¡esto es ilegal!

No para los Vongola, además, como sabes, la familia Vongola encabeza la lista de las mafias más poderosas del planeta, pero a veces también se necesita reforzar nuestras alianzas con otras familias usando varias formas y métodos, y una de esas formas es el matrimonio.

-Pero, eso era en el pasado, hoy en dia ya no existen esas costu…— El no pudo continuar con su argumento, que aunque valido, este fue callado al instante con una fuerte bofetada de parte de Reborn.

Cállate, como iba diciendo, debido a esto, se te unirá en sumo matrimonio con la heredera de la familia Arcana del sur de Italia, esto para poder reforzar y crear una alianza con la cual ambas serán beneficiadas.

Ya no pudo oír más las palabras de su tutor, de forma automática y sin musitar alguna palabra mas, salió del cuarto y solo deteniéndose para colocarse sus zapatos de la entrada de la casa corrió lo más rápido que podía dirigiéndose a ningún lugar en concreto.

— ¡Decimo! - Desde la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna, Gokudera gritó con todas sus fuerzas para aunque sea poder detener un momento a su jefe de su huida, sin embargo el o no escuchó sus palabras o simplemente las pasó de largo ya que no se detuvo y solo pudo observarlo hasta que su silueta desapareció desde el rango de visión de la ventana. – ¡Reborn!, pero por que hace esto –Exclamó hacia el bebé con furia.

Suficiente Hayato – Desde el umbral de la puerta, la hermana de Gokudera, Bianchi exclamó a la vez que se acercaba a la habitación, observando a los presentes con una mirada penetrante y con una voz seria que contrastaba perfectamente con su mirar- Esto es por la familia Vongola.

H-hermana — Un susurro fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a pronunciar al encontrar sus ojos con los de su hermana, ya que debido a la fobia que le tenia hacia ella su estomago comenzó a dolerle de gran forma, no pudo mas, cayó al suelo colocando sus manos en su estomago intentando calmar un poco el dolor.

¡Gokudera! — Al observar como su amigo caía al piso, Yamamoto Takeshi el guardián de la lluvia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó agachándose frente a él colocando su brazo en su hombro y poder ayudarlo a levantarse poco a poco a la vez que su mirada se dedicaba a Reborn aun sorprendido por aquella noticia la cual había sido claramente, un golpe profundo hacia su amigo, el cual yacía inexpresivo e inmovible aun en la situación en la que ahora todos, pero especialmente Tsuna, se habían involucrado.

Oye, esto es algo excesivo, debe de existir alguna otra forma o por lo menos que no afecte de esta forma a Tsuna.

No, no la hay, esta es la única forma en la que la alianza en que ambas familias llegaran a un acuerdo, no hay vuelta de hoja y esto incluye especialmente para Tsuna — Dijo aun sin cambiar su expresión facial ni moverse de su sitio.

Jumm, el herbívoro se casa con otro herbívoro, que perdida de tiempo — Con un tono algo divertido pero manteniendo su duro semblante, Hibari Kyoya, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la salida del cuarto sin molestarse a mirar o despedirse siquiera de los otros presentes.

Bas-Bastardo –Susurró Gokudera observando con gran esfuerzo como Hibari salía del lugar, aun intentando recuperarse del dolor ocasionado por su hermana.

— Jefe… — Con un susurro solo escuchado por el viento, Chrome Dokuro observó hacia la ventana que aun yacía abierta, observando hacia el horizonte mientras el viento entraba por esta jugando un poco con sus cabellos purpuras, sorprendía, pero mas que eso, preocupada por el golpe que su jefe había experimentado y como estaba tomando aquella noticia.

-Presente-

No podía caberle en la cabeza como el noveno y Reborn pudieron hacerle esto, entendía perfectamente que la familia buscara mas poder por medio de alianzas y convenios pero él ya había dejado totalmente claro que no podía asumir el cargo de ser el jefe de la mafia Vongola pesar de las batallas que había llevado a cabo a través del tiempo, no se sentía calificado para el trabajo, finalmente paró de su carrera inútil para escapar colocando sus mano en sus rodillas y jadeando debido al cansancio, sabia perfectamente que su acción no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, recuperó la postura aun con la respiración agitada y con su corazón palpitando con gran fuerza levantó la mirada para poder localizar donde se encontraba después de aquella carrera.

— ¿Esto es? — Se encontraba a orillas del rio de la ciudad a unos cuantos metros del puente que conectaba las dos partes de la ciudad, aquel mismo puente donde había salvado a Haru de una muerte segura pero en donde ella había generado el "amor", si se le podía decir de aquella forma, por el y se había dado la misión de volverse su futura esposa, una pequeña risa de nerviosismo y un gota de sudor se hicieron presentes al recordar aquel momento, no es que fuera un mal prospecto o no fuera una chica agradable, pero sinceramente Tsuna preferiría casarse con ella ya que por lo menos ella era una conocida, que a casarse con la heredera de otra familia de la mafia.

De nuevo sus ánimos se vinieron abajo, nada podría evitar ese compromiso, si tan solo pudiera existir alguna forma de evadirlo por lo menos.

¿Le gustaría saber su futuro jovencito?...

….

Tsuna levantó la mirada del piso al escuchar aquella pregunta, a su costado derecho cerca de la orilla del camino es encontraba una pequeña carpa de color purpura oscuro como si fuera una pequeña carpa de circo, el observó unos momentos aquella carpa, no recordaba que esta estuviera en aquel lugar, pero tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta debido a que había recorrido el trayecto desde su casa hacia aquel lugar, lo mas lógico era que debido a su carrera no había notado aquella carpa antes y hasta aquel momento se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

De nuevo le pregunto, ¿Desearía saber lo que le depara el destino joven? — De nuevo la persona en el interior en la carpa le cuestionó, él no era precisamente de los que creyera en las adivinas, magos y mas gente de aquella calaña, pero ahora no podía confiar en nadie mas, con lentitud en sus pasos se internó en el interior de la carpa.

El interior de la carpa era similar a lo que él había visto en series televisivas y películas, el suelo se encontraba cubierto por una alfombra pentagonal la cual cubría perfectamente el suelo adentro de la carpa, enfrente de él se hallaba una mesa de madera cubierta por un mantel del mismo color de la carpa, en los bordes de esta, se encontraban unos bordados de flores de hilo bordado, encima de la mesa, dos velas de cera blanca posadas en las esquinas de esta se encargaban de iluminar de forma parcial el interior y nada mas, él se extrañó ya que no podía ver en ningún lado la clásica esfera de cristal que las adivinas acostumbraban usar.

— ¿Ocurre algo?...

Tsuna ladeó la cabeza rápidamente de forma negativa a la pregunta, había concentrado toda su atención en la estancia que no se había dado cuenta de la adivina detrás de la mesa, el esperaba observar a una mujer ya entrada en la tercera edad de tez arrugada y cubierta por una capucha como las que había visto en las película sin embargo no era ni lejanamente similar, era una mujer joven, le calculaba una edad de 29, 32 años a la lejanía, tenia un lacio y sedoso cabello negro el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura por lo que podía apreciar, su frente se encontraba perfectamente cubierta por el fleco, sin embargo dejaba sus ojos al descubierto, estos eran de un color grisáceo los cuales le miraban de forma fija pero que reflejaban cierta tranquilidad, en la parte superior izquierda de la cabeza una flor blanca junto a un listón rojo y uno amarillo se encontraban en conjunto como un gran adorno, ella tampoco tenia puesto el típico traje de seda, eso era remplazado por un kimono de color blanco con algunos adornos bordados de negro, en verdad era una mujer sumamente hermosa.  
— Acércate pequeño, te leeré tu futuro — Con suma tranquilidad en su voz se dirigió a Tsuna esbozando una pequeña pero tranquila sonrisa.

Sin saber de donde habían salido, la mujer extrajo una baraja de 22 cartas y sobre la mesa comenzó a acomodarlas en dos hileras de 11 cartas estas se encontraban boca abajo, sus movimientos fueron rápidos por lo que al parecer era una experta en lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

Está bien, primero dime tu nombre pequeño.

T-Tsunayoshi Si-Sawada —Exclamó con nervios.

Muy bien Tsunayoshi, solo te responderé una pregunta así que piensa bien

— ¿Una pregunta? —Exclamó con suma confusión observándola directamente, no era posible que solo tuviera una pregunta deambulando por su mente, de lo contrario, tenias varias y todas eran de suma importancia, sin embargo ella solo le miró con una sonrisa.

Una pregunta es lo único que requieres, así que dime, ¿Que es lo que le quieres cuestionar a los 22 arcanos mayores?

Tsuna comenzó a pensar detenidamente, una pregunta era lo único que podía hacer, no tenia nada que perder pero tampoco encontraba algo que ganar en aquel momento, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a rebuscar en su mente, los minutos pasaban pero la mujer no daba signos de impaciencia, todo lo contrario, seguía con aquella sonrisa adornando su semblante esperando la pregunta del joven.

Elige…— De forma pronta, como un golpe en la cabeza esto lo sacó de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad

— ¿Mande?

Elige cinco cartas estas que tengo aquí —Exclamó mostrando la cruz formada con las 22 cartas — Elige cinco de ellas y estas te mostraran diferentes aspectos que en si te pueden ayudar y advertir sobre tu pregunta, pueden darte señas falsas para llevarte al fracaso —Comentó con tranquilidad a la vez que observaba a Tsuna, su sonrisa de tranquilidad no se desvanecía aun de su rostro.

P-Pero –Balbuceó con un poco de miedo, no entendía como ya se había adelantado hasta aquel punto cuando aun no había tan siquiera elegido la carta, pero lo que menos entendía era como podía decir aquello con suma tranquilidad y sin rodeo alguno.

Puedo leer en tu interior que es lo que te aqueja, entonces elige, que cartas tomaras. — Su miedo se hizo un poco mas grande de lo que ya era, cerró los ojos y casi haciéndolo al azar señalo las 5 cartas que de alguna manera u otra decidirían su futuro.

Primera carta, la tercera a la derecha de la cruz, segunda carta, la primera hacia arriba, tercera carta, sexta en la parte de abajo, la cuarta, la quinta a la derecha y al final, la carta ubicada en el centro de la cruz, la que seguramente servía como pilar de esta.

La adivina tomó cada una de las cartas al momento en que Tsuna las elegía y sin mirarlas ninguno de los dos la colocó aparte de las demás hasta formar una hilera horizontal de derecha a izquierda en su lado derecho, al finalizar tomó las cartas restantes, las volvió a colocar cuidadosamente de nuevo en forma de baraja sin contar las cinco cartas que Tsuna había elegido y volvieron al mismo sitio desconocido de donde habían emergido con anterioridad, de nuevo tomó las cinco cartas y las colocó en el centro ya libre de la mesa en el mismo orden en el que las había colocado anteriormente.

Bien Tsunayoshi, ¿listo para conocer tu futuro? – Exclamó la adivina aun manteniendo aquella calma en su rostro.

El parque central de Namimori, uno de los mas bellos de la región, diversos tipos de plantas convivían en gran armonía y el verde espacio era amplio para que de vez en cuando la gente se tumbara en este para pensar y poder intentar darle una solución a los conflictos ya sean internos o externos que se pudiera presentar, y justamente Tsuna intentaba analizar detenidamente lo que sucedía tanto personal como en las situaciones que se avecinarían en un futuro, se encontraba sentado apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol mediano en aquel parque, manteniéndose alejado del sendero de piedras por el que la gente cruzaba generalmente, observaba el cielo celeste con detenimiento, como las nubes blancas cruzaban por este de forma lenta, era irónico pensar que, aunque él podía surcar ese cielo alejado de los demás y perforar las nubes con su cuerpo, le resultaba imposible en aquel momento poder pensar con claridad.

Comenzó a pensar en las palabras que la adivina le había pronunciado, intentaba ver si aunque sea alguna le había resultado de utilidad recordando las "predicciones" que le había hecho a partir de aquellas cuatro cartas.

"_Estas confundido sobre la situación en la que te encuentras, no sabes a que recurrir, debes comenzar a relajarte y pensar con claridad"_

"_Para solucionar tu conflicto deberás apoyarte en lo que tienes, pero no te dejes llevar, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen aunque sean por tu bien"_

"_Jejeje, al parecer tus pasiones podrían apoderarse de ti, es mejor que te alejes de eso y no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, aunque en verdad, no hay mas que solamente una en la cual se debe confiar"_

"_Ten cuidado también con tus conocidos, aunque son muy confiables pueden incluso tenderte alguna trampa, aunque no por las razones las cuales se acostumbran, de vez en cuando un desconocido puede ayudar y de paso, hacerte encontrar algo mas"_

"_La ultima carta no la necesitas, esta es la que decide el final de tu conflicto, si te lo dijera podrías llevártelo a la ligera, lo mejor será que ni tu ni yo conozcamos lo que depara"_

No encontraba sentido en lo que la adivina le había dicho en la ultima carta, la cual se suponía que seria la que le relatara del final de su conflicto, además, no era muy probable que la profecía de aquella adivina se cumpliese pero por alguna razón le inquietaba el hecho de que no le halla leído aquella ultima carta, todas las adivinas que había visto ya sea en la televisión o en otros medios siempre les daban la lectura completa, ¿Por qué ella se había abstenido de aquello?, no tenia la mas mínima idea, tal vez era para hacerlo molestar o simplemente, estaba diciendo la verdad, muchas dudas en su cabeza y poco tiempo para poder resolverlas, dentro de poco conocería a su prometida aunque no lo quisiera, necesitaba algo que le pudiera ayudar.

De forma pronta y brusca, el silencio que habitaba y yacía impasible por el parque y por la mente de Tsuna fue interrumpido de forma abrupta, una melodía dulce pero lenta fue esparciéndose por el lugar con ayuda del viento vespertino llegando a los oídos del chico, de forma pronta, el lento sonar se transformó de pronto en una melodía mas rápida pero mas alegre al oído, Tsuna se levantó de su asiento, con rapidez se levantó de su asiento y se sacudió su espalda de forma rápida liberándola de pasto y tierra, comenzando a mirar hacia todas partes a la ves que caminaba siguiendo la melodía que cada vez se hacia mas intensa y mas calara conforme se acercaba, esto le recordaba un poco a las melodías medievales que les colocaban a diversos juegos de caballería, una música alegre y que dejaba transmitir lo que esta deseaba, pronto, detuvo sus pasos en seco y su mirada quedó postrada hacia el horizonte.

Había encontrado al, o mejor dicho a la causante de aquella melodía.

A algunos pocos metros de distancia, junto a una de las bancas del parque, una chica de mas o menos la edad de Tsuna, vestida con una blusa un poco abombada de color rojo la cual contrastaba con su cabello, falda de color negro, medias que se alcanzaban a ver hasta las rodillas, zapatillas del mismo color, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados a la vez que interpretaba su melodía, su cabello era de un color rojo pero un tanto pálido el cual podría confundirse si no que fuera o un color rojo pálido o un naranja oscuro, este del color que fuese se encontraba anudado en dos coletas las cuales le podían dar una apariencia un tanto infantil pero que aun así le hacia notar un poco mas su presencia.

Ella aun no notaba la presencia de Tsuna escuchándole, siguió con aquella melodía, movía con sutileza y elegancia el arco del violín y sus dedos presionaban las cuerdas correctamente, lo que hacia notar que ella ya era una experta en el uso del instrumento, le parecía increíble que aunque tal vez tuvieran la misma edad, ella ya tocara con tal maestría aquel instrumento a la vez que el, no lograba ni siquiera tocar una flauta de pan, se mantuvo en la misma posición y en la misma distancia siempre manteniendo la mirada fija en ella y se mantuvo de esa forma hasta que finalmente e irremediablemente, la melodía culminó.

Al terminar, ella bajó su instrumento de forma lenta junto con el arco y abrió los ojos, aquellos eran de un color un tanto inusual, era como su cabello, o un rojo pálido o de un naranja oscuro, pero que combinaba perfectamente junto a su cabello y a su tono de piel, ella se notaba un tanto cansada, debidamente por aquella melodía que entonó con su violín, aunque se veía muy fácil debía ser algo complicado, ella colocó su instrumento junto al arco de este dentro de un estuche, debía de estar en la banca que estaba a lado de ella por que no lo había visto anteriormente o tal vez estaba a simple vista pero no lo había avistado debido a que la chica acaparaba su visión, no lo sabia.

Tsuna siguió contemplando a la chica aun después de haber concluido ella con su melodía, parecía que intentaba identificar a la chica, aunque no conocía a todos en Naminori aquella chica no era del tipo que pasa desapercibida cuando uno se podría encontrar en la calle, no, nada le venia a la mente que tuviera relación con ella o con alguien similar en el pasado, tal vez se encontraba de visita a algún familiar o a pasar unas vacaciones en la ciudad, no, Naminori no era el tipo de ciudad que pudiera atraer a la gente en la temporada de vacaciones, las ciudades mas populares eran Okinawa y Tokio ya que en estas abundaba tanto el ocio y la diversión a donde quiera, no había nada, o por lo menos no había notado nada que existiera en Naminori que pudiera atraer a la gente.

Lo mas probable es que se hubiera mudado o si estaba de vacaciones, ya sea a algún familiar o algo por el estilo, eran las únicas opciones que él podía encontrar para que una chica como ella se encontrara en la ciudad, tanto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no la notó, la mirada de la chica lo había encontrado y lo observaba con suma curiosidad, al darse cuenta palideció tardando un poco en responder, algo demasiado común en Tsuna.

En un impulso comenzó a aplaudir de forma torpe al principio pero después se escuchaba de buena forma. — E-E-Eres m-muy buena, m-me gustó — Comentó tartamudeando refiriéndose a la melodía que había tocado "Bueno, así no pensará que soy un pervertido" pensaba con tranquilidad y alivio de que se le había ocurrido una rápida solución al problema.

Ella al darse cuenta de que alguien la había escuchado todo el tiempo hizo una reverencia ante el como un maestro de orquesta que terminaba de guiar a los músicos a interpretar una bella sinfonía y recibía los aplausos del público pero al igual que Tsuna, un pequeño rubor tiñó sus mejillas de forma leve. — G-Grazie…

No hay de — Se detuvo al escuchar aquella palabra —Grazie…— pensó, había escuchado aquella palabra antes, pero donde.

Q-Quiero decir gracias – Se corrigió levantando la mirada y ahora colocándola sobre Tsuna —Me alegro que le halla gustado.

Un leve sonrojo también se dibujó en las mejillas de Tsuna, aparte de su madre, de Chrome, Kyoko y Haru no acostumbraba a hablar con las mujeres, pero sin embargo se las arregló para sonreír un poco para ayudar a la situación.

Ah bueno yo… —Tartamudeó debía de encontrar una buena forma de salvar aquella conversación pronto, si no terminaría hablando solo como casi siempre que hablaba con una mujer. — Mi nombre es Tsuna, mucho gusto en conocerte.

El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Felicita, es un placer — Comentó haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, aquello le causó mas nervios a Tsuna, no estaba nada acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa forma a pesar de que mucha gente lo trataba así, pero solamente por el candidato para ser el jefe Vongola, ella al parecer tenia muy buenos modales.

Y dime… ¿Tu estas de visita en Namimori? ¿Por vacaciones o algo similar? – Preguntó el un poco más confiado, tal vez podría ser capaz de una vez por todas de olvidar su timidez.

Algo así… Estoy aquí por asuntos familiares, mas que nada para conocer a alguien — Exclamó ella desviando la mirada un poco, al parecer se encontraba un poco indispuesta al hablar de aquello, aunque la curiosidad había crecido para saber las intenciones de la chica en aquel lugar, el prefirió dejarlo a un lado, al parecer él se había dado cuenta gracias a la "Intuición Vongola".

Ya veo… ¿Y dime, estas libre? — Preguntó de la nada, al parecer solo se le había ocurrido para poder tener algo de que platicar.

¿Eh?, si… ¿Porque? —Preguntó con algo de curiosidad hacia el mientras acercaba su mirada de curiosidad hacia él.

B-bueno, M-Me preguntaba ya que estás de visita en la ciudad por los asuntos que fueran, t-tal vez te gustaría conocer la ciudad, para pasar el tiempo y olcidar todo — Dijo de nuevo con un tartamudeo mientras movia de un lado a otro las palmas de sus manos y de nueva cuenta el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Ella sonrió y río un poco mientras colocaba su mano en su boca para ocultarlo, al parecer le agradaba la conducta del chico en aquellas circunstancias.

Claro, creo que es lo que mas necesito en este momento — Comentó aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro, él le correspondió al parecer ella se sentía cómoda y eso le daba mas confianza.

Ok, b-bueno, ¿Q-que te parece si primero vamos al centro comercial de la c-ciudad?

Claro, te seguiré capitán –Exclamó ella con una pequeña risa, después, ambos comenzaron a caminar para salir del parque y dirigirse a la ciudad.

Las horas siguientes que pasarón Tsuna le mostraba la ciudad, aunque no había muchas cosas turisticas en Namimori el se aseguraba de no dejar ni un solo lugar interesante libre, el centro comercial, el templo, las calles y otros sitios conocidos para el, incluso se dio tiempo de llevarla a conocer la escuela, pero no entrar.

Pero, ¿Por que?, supongo que no habrá incoveniente ¿no? —Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Esto… Digamos que a alguién no le gusta — Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que, lo mas seguro era que no le creyera si le dijera que el prefecto de la escuela se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

Sin ningun otro incoveniente siguieron con su camino, ademas de la escuela lo único que hablaron fue acerca de la ciudad y sus alrededores, ambos se cdomportaban muy animados el uno con el otro, incluso la gente que conocia ya a Tsuna se sorprendia de verlo tan animado y tan a gusto con una chica, ya que en verdad no esperaban ver al llamado Perdedor-Tsuna, hablando animadamente con alguién y mas si se trataba de una mujer de su edad.

Las horas siguieron pasando de poco en poco hasta que al fin, el sol se encontró en la ultima etapa del día, se ocultaba lentamente dando a entender que ya por aquella jornada había cumplido su trabajo.

Jeje, que ciudad tan interesante, tiene muchas cosas muy divertidas — Al final del día, Felicita exclamó con felicidad, ya el sol se habia ocultado pero aun así no se había concretado una despedia, ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien el uno con el otro.

Si, aunque hay lugares con mas cosas que ver, me gustó que te haya agradado la ciudad — Dijo el un poco avergonzado — y aun faltáron mas lugares.

Lastima, pronto voy a estar muy ocupada con esos asuntos, pero… tal vez mañana…

Si, s-si quieres mañana con mas tiempo —Comentó avergonzado por aquello, en verdad se la había pasado muy bien junto a ella.

Entonces, mañana…

¡S-Si!, mañana e-en el parque ¿Q-que dices?

Claro, hasta mañana Tsuna –Con un ultimo suspiro, ella le dio un leve beso en su mejilla para despues, comenzar a irse desapareciendo en la oscuridad, por su parte, el quedó completamente anonadado, habia no solo hablado con una chica desconocida, si no que había pasado un buen momento con ella, y no solo eso, si no habían quedado de vuelta para continuar el dia siguiente, una cita…

¿Ci-cita? —Se preguntó a si mismo, un chico y una chica saliendo, esta vez no habria ninguna interferencia, tal vez eso era una cita, al pensarlo cada vez mas, el rostro del chico se puso mas rojo, y quedandose así comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, pero sin embargo, algo extraño podia percatar, como si algo que ocurria siempre no hubiera pasado aquel dia.

Ya que se lo preguntaba…

Donde había estado todo este tiempo, ¿Donde estaba Reborn?

_**Continuará…**_

_**Ciaossu.**_

_**Jeje hola chicos y chicas, bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo fic de KHR, jeje quienes se dieron cuenta de los invitados venidos de un juego Otome de PSP espero que les guste, un dia me preguntaba que tal si ellos se conocieran, ya que bueno ambos estan en las mismas ligas, la mafia, y bueno aquí está, si no se dieron cuenta algunos, el animé o juego con quienes los chiocos de KHR van a interactuar son de LA Storia della Arcana famiglia, espero que les guste y si eso pasó, no duden en decirmelo a punta de reviews xD, bueno, me despido.**_

_**Arrivedeci.**_

_**Ciao ciao.**_


End file.
